


Nothing but the rain

by cerebroenoff



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebroenoff/pseuds/cerebroenoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con la guerra desmoralizando al personal, Vega ha ideado un nuevo plan para liberar tensiones en la nave…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenienteross (ada)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> Escrito para tenienteross en el Amigo Invisible de http://normandia-sr.livejournal.com/

La Normandía estaba inusualmente tranquila.

No le extrañó en el puesto de mando. Por lo general, cuando empezaba el turno de noche, toda la sala empezaba a vaciarse de forma gradual, quedando únicamente aquellos que estaban de guardia. El continuo murmullo entre soldados, las órdenes que se repetían de un lado a otro de la nave, el tecleo de unas manos que trabajaban a toda velocidad,… todo eso había desaparecido casi por completo, dejándolos en medio del silencio del espacio en el que apenas destacaba el zumbido de los paneles de control o el de la vibración de los motores. Era el único momento en que uno podía escuchar la voz de la propia Normandía.

Más sorprendente fue encontrarse la cubierta de la tripulación en una calma impropia a esas horas. El tono contenido habitual del puesto de mando solía explotar durante las horas de la cena, donde los soldados asignados en distintos puntos de la nave compartían confidencias entre bocado y bocado. A Shepard no sólo le extrañó el silencio o el hecho de que tan sólo dos oficiales estuviesen sentados a la mesa en ese instante, cenando; lo verdaderamente alarmante fue que no estuviese el soldado que siempre la asaltaba nada más salir del ascensor, con ese saludo militar mejor preparado que cualquier arma reglamentaria.

Shepard se había hecho a un lado de forma instintiva, reaccionando nada más darse cuenta que no había nada a lo que evitar. Arqueando las cejas, miró una última vez sobre su hombro, como esperando que apareciese a su espalda. Al comprobar que estaba sola en medio de ese pasillo, observó con extrañeza el vacío que había en toda la cubierta.

\- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- preguntó a los oficiales sentados a la mesa, alzando con rapidez una mano para evitar que se levantaran a saludarla.

\- En la cubierta de atraque, Comandante.- respondió uno de ellos, acomodándose de nuevo en la silla.

\- Están viendo el combate.- añadió el otro.

Apenas un segundo le impidió preguntar de qué estaban hablando. En ese segundo consiguió apartar las últimas estadísticas, los informes que llegaban de la Tierra y las nuevas órdenes, recuperando entre todo aquello una conversación a la que no había dado mucha importancia.

«James», pensó. Se acarició el puente de la nariz antes de amagar una sonrisa divertida.

Sin necesidad de saber más se despidió de los dos oficiales con un movimiento de cabeza y unas breves palabras de agradecimiento, volviendo de nuevo hacia el ascensor.

En comparación con la insólita calma que inundaba el resto de la nave, el ruido ensordecedor que atravesó las puertas del ascensor mucho antes de detenerse en la cubierta de atraque le hizo dar un paso atrás, como golpeada por esa brutal oleada de gritos y entusiasmo. Miró de una punta a otra de la nave, descubriendo a todas las personas que allí se encontraban apretados los unos con los otros, gritando entre risas y repentinos gestos de dolor, con los brazos alzados en lo que parecían señales de ánimo y celebración.

Una ínfima parte de Shepard -esa que estaba cosida junto al escudo en su camiseta y pegada a su rango de Comandante- se escandalizó ante el espectáculo que tenía ante sí, preguntándose en qué momento había perdido el control de su nave. Eran sus años de dura formación y trabajo, fundamentados en la disciplina y el orden, los que se manifestaron durante unos breves instantes y establecieron ese juicio sobre sí misma de forma tan autoritaria. No era una amonestación propia, en la que sentía que había perdido el control. Fue más una manifestación ajena, como verse a los ojos de otro en ese instante, en la que se le cuestionaba cómo permitía que pasaran esas cosas mientras estaba al mando.

Sin embargo, mientras se acercaba a la muchedumbre e intentaba abrirse paso todo eso se fue disipando, contagiándose de esa inesperada pero bien recibida sensación de liberación que salía de cada grito, risa y aplauso de sus soldados. Hacía tanto tiempo que no respiraba un aire así en la Normandía, en medio de esa guerra… Daba igual de dónde viniese esa emoción, que surgiese en medio de un descontrol poco apropiado para una nave de la Alianza. Si era capaz de alejar la amenaza de los Segadores de la mente de aquellas personas, aunque fuese por unos minutos, no iba a sacar la balanza de lo que era adecuado y lo que no.

Localizó a James entre la multitud. A su paso notó como un silencio alarmante surgía a su alrededor, cambiando los gritos por miradas confusas e inquietas entre unos soldados y otros. Intentó dibujar su mejor sonrisa de que no pasaba nada y tocó más de un hombro en señal de que todo iba bien, pero la tensión la acompañó hasta que se colocó junto a Vega.

\- ¡Lola!- exclamó este al verla, su sonrisa más deslumbrante cargada en sus labios.

\- James- le sonrió de vuelta, con un fallido matiz de reproche.- Refréscame la memoria, pero… ¿cuándo autoricé esto?

Señaló al vacío entre la multitud que tenía frente a sí. Aunque parecía que había llegado en un momento de descanso era evidente que habían montado una especie de cuadrilátero; en un extremo vio a Kaidan pasándole una botella de agua a Cortez, que usó la mitad para beber y la otra mitad para limpiarse los nudillos y la cara, mientras que en la otra punto la doctora Chakwas estudiaba, con su mejor gesto de desaprobación, la herida que Donnelly tenía en la ceja.

\- Dijiste que si encontraba a alguien que estuviese dispuesto a que le partiesen la cara, podía hacer lo que quería.

\- ¿Palabras textuales?- bromeó.

\- Algo así.- Shepard se cruzó de brazos, por lo que añadió-: ¡No hay que alarmarse! El combate es al mejor de tres. Todo lo que tienes que hacer para ganar es tirar a tu contrincante al suelo. Quien caiga más veces, pierde.

\- Recuerdo haberte dicho que tenía que ser un combate limpio, donde todo el mundo tenía que estar en perfectas condiciones para hacer su trabajo al día siguiente.

A una señal de Chakwas en la que indicaba que Donnelly estaba perfectamente, tanto él como Cortez volvieron a colocarse en el centro, a la espera.

\- Y lo están.- corroboró Vega.

\- Donnelly está sangrando.- apuntó Shepard.

\- La verdad es que eso no sé muy bien cómo pasó…

\- Sobrevaloré los reflejos de Kenneth.- bromeó Steve lo suficientemente alto para que el aludido lo escuchase. Éste le respondió con su mejor cara de “ya veremos quién ríe el último”, apartando con rapidez la mano con la que palpaba su herida con cierto aire de dignidad.

Sin poder evitarlo, Shepard sonrió frente a ese ambiente tan distendido.

\- ¿Seguimos?- preguntó el ingeniero, impaciente.

Nada más formular aquella pregunta todas las miradas se posaron en la Comandante, a la espera de su respuesta. Vega les había dicho desde un principio que contaba con su aprobación para llevar aquello adelante pero era evidente que esa seguridad se había disipado con Shepard allí, conscientes de que lo que hacían no era lo habitual en una nave de la Alianza. Shepard miró a su alrededor, abrumada por ese repentino silencio y el peso de todos los ojos que la miraban con nerviosismo y preocupación.

\- ¡Vamos, Comandante!- se oyó de repente entre la multitud. A punto estuvo de reírse al reconocer la voz de Joker en ese grito, y pareció que no fue la única que se sintió aliviada al escucharlo, rompiendo con la intensa expectación.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, y aún así, antes de dar su consentimiento, se volvió un instante hacia Kaidan. Fue una mirada de consulta, de igual a igual, como las personas de mayor rango que había en toda la nave. Kaidan se limitó a encogerse de hombros y poner su mejor gesto de despreocupación, añadiendo simplemente:

\- Es divertido.

A James le bastó ver la expresión de Shepard para adelantarse y lanzar un grito de euforia que fue inmediatamente coreado.

El teniente recordó una vez más las normas de pelea, pronunciando casi las mismas palabras de la Comandante al enfatizar que todos debían terminar en condiciones para realizar su trabajo (y no dudó en lanzarle un guiño pícaro al hacerlo) y dio comienzo al tercer asalto. Según pudo enterarse, Cortez ganaba dos a uno.

A Shepard no le costó nada empaparse del entusiasmo y la admiración por el combate, reprimiendo como pudo las ganas de unirse a los gritos que animaban a uno u a otro contrincante en un intento de mantenerse imparcial.

Kenneth tenía un estilo de lucha errático y mayormente impulsivo. En algunos de sus movimientos se apreciaba que había recibido un entrenamiento básico de lucha -seguramente al entrar en Cerberus-, como se veía en la forma que tenía de cubrirse la cara o la manera en que esquivaba algunos de los golpes de Cortez, pero en todo lo demás predominaba un instinto tabernero, rápido y machacador. Su velocidad y el invertir toda su fuerza en cada puño que lanzaba era lo que ponía en aprietos a Steve, pero éste presumía de tener una preparación mayor, disciplinada, más limpia y paciente. Donde Donnelly golpeaba fuerte, Cortez se defendía aprovechando la potencia de su adversario. Era fácil darse cuenta de que el escocés había notado esa ventaja que Cortez tenía sobre él, en sus intentos por reprimirse y preparar mejor su siguiente movimiento; pero antes que concederle esos segundos, Steve se lanzaba sobre él.

\- ¿Para qué son las placas?- preguntó Shepard al darse cuenta de que James tenía colgando de sus muñecas las de Steve y Kenneth.

Apartando despacio la mirada del combate, Vega miró primero su mano y luego a Shepard.

\- Las usamos para el sorteo.- señaló una caja que tenía un soldado asignado en la sala de conferencias, a su lado: en ella habían más placas identificativas.- Aquellos que quieran participar dejan su placa aquí y las vamos sacando al azar. También lo hacemos como un gesto de igualdad.- una pregunta muda afloró en el rostro de Shepard. Vega sonrió, orgulloso de su elocuencia, antes de proceder a explicarle-: Si dejas tu placa aquí, significa que mientras estás en el ring no importa el rango que tengas. Ahora mismo Cortez y Donnelly están igualados pero, por ejemplo, si Alenko entrara a pelear nadie se arriesgaría a golpear a un superior.

\- Pero no todos son de la Alianza.

James interrumpió su réplica ante un impulsivo grito de “¡Vamos, _Esteban_!” al ver que Cortez había estado a punto de derribar a Donnelly. La risa empañaba su voz al volverse de nuevo hacia ella:

\- Por ahora sólo Javik se ha interesado en participar y aceptamos que dejara en la caja lo que parece un trozo de su armadura.- Shepard pudo distinguir un reflejo rojo entre tanto plateado.

Buscó al proteano a propósito y no le costó mucho encontrarlo entre la multitud, casi en primera línea. Aunque no participaba en los gritos de ánimo ni en el jaleo en general –de hecho, destacaba por su impecable quietud- a Shepard le sorprendió ver que su habitual expresión de seriedad e incluso repulsión, esa que siempre guardaba la amenaza de lanzarlos a todos por la escotilla a la menor oportunidad, había desaparecido por completo y en su lugar se hallaba un gesto de suma atención. Si no fuera porque eso sería aventurarse demasiado en su escaso conocimiento sobre expresiones proteanas, Shepard apostaría que Javik estaba disfrutando de esa barbaridad primitiva., como si aquello fuese su equivalente mundano a una tarde en el Castle Arcade.

Centrándose de nuevo en el cuadrilátero, vio como Kenneth se abalanzaba hacia Steve con un puño por delante. El piloto se mantuvo en la misma posición en la que estaba hasta el último segundo, agarró la muñeca del ingeniero en un movimiento veloz y usó el impulso de este para proyectarlo hacia el suelo.

Inmediatamente, un vocerío aún mayor que el de un segundo antes salió de la garganta de todos los que estaban allí abajo. Mientras unos soldados golpeaban su espalda para felicitarlo, Steve ayudó a Kenneth a levantarse del suelo, estrechándole la mano en lo que compartían elogios.

Vega saltó al centro del cuadrilátero aclamando al vencedor, alzando el brazo de Cortez en señal de victoria. En el rostro de éste se apreciaba un acuciante cansancio así como una deslumbrante satisfacción. Kenneth, que compartía su gesto fatigado y también parte de su orgullo, aplaudía con el resto. A su lado, Gabby miraba fijamente la herida de su ceja mientras se pellizcaba el labio, sin decir nada.

La doctora Chakwas fue quien se llevó a los contrincantes del ring para una más que obligatoria revisión de daños.

\- ¿Listos para otro combate?- aclamó James con un tono de voz calcado al de un presentador, moviendo los brazos de tal forma que instaba al público a gritar todavía más.- Veamos quiénes son los siguientes…

El sorteo de las placas llevó a la soldado Campbell, de seguridad, y al soldado Bursey, del puesto de mando, a que se enfrentasen en combate. Con los dos nuevos luchadores preparándose a cada extremo del ring una nueva oleada de vítores, aplausos y gritos de ánimo arrasó de una punta a otra de la cubierta.

Ese también fue un combate emocionante y más que reñido. Shepard no pudo reprimir cierto orgullo ante esa muestra de la enorme capacidad y valor que tenía cada uno de los miembros de su tripulación. No se atrevía a atribuirse el mérito de nada, pero le alegraba contar con personas así a su lado, tan cualificadas en todo aquello que se les exigiese hacer. Qué menos que dejarles pasar un buen rato.

 

En general, todo marchó como la seda. El soldado Bursey ganó la pelea por poco, ya que en la última ronda iban dos a dos, pero un mal movimiento de Campbell hizo que sus piernas se enredaran entre ellas; a pesar de que fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio, su contrincante supo ver la oportunidad que tenía frente a sí y la aprovechó, tirándola al suelo. Hubo quien lo abucheó por ello, pero Vega los acalló determinando que en eso se basaba parte del combate: en aprovechar los errores de los demás.

 

En el siguiente combate le llegó el turno a un soldado de aquella cubierta, Sanderson, quien tuvo la desdicha de enfrentarse a Javik. Shepard se sintió culpable por la sonrisa que afloró a sus labios al ver la expresión del militar en cuanto se nombró a su oponente, mirando a Vega con gesto suplicante, como esperando que dijera que se trataba de una broma. No lo era, y en su rostro se hizo notar su deseo de que se abriese un agujero en el suelo y lo catapultase al espacio exterior. Una mueca siniestra apareció en el rostro del proteano, lo que provocó la risa de James cuando anunció el comienzo del combate.

La diversión alcanzó otro nivel durante aquella pelea. No sólo la expectación fue mayor ante la curiosidad que despertaba el proteano sino también por todas las bromas y comentarios que tuvieron lugar. Nadie perdonó la permanente expresión de apuro de Sanderson, bromeando de una punta a otra a costa de eso. También hubo quien salió en su favor y comentó si no era un poco trampa que Javik luchase con su armadura puesta, un argumento que Sanderson (y era obvio que estaba tan horrorizado con el proteano que ni siquiera lo había tenido en cuenta) defendió de forma apasionada. Hubo respuestas de todo tipo:

\- ¡Como si fueses a tener una oportunidad!- digo alguien.

\- ¡Nadie quiere ver lo que hay debajo de esa armadura!- gritaron en la otra punta. Aunque intentó contenerse, Shepard se unió a la risa de todos al escuchar esto.

\- Es lo que hay, _amigo_.- alegó Vega.- Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Era evidente por su expresión que la segunda opción le resultaba muy tentadora, pero una repentina determinación empañó su rostro a los pocos segundos, un cambio que hizo que Shepard se sintiese orgullosa una vez más.

\- Ni hablar.- respondió, marcando los hombros y alzando los puños para resaltar aun más la intención de sus palabras.

El público aplaudió ese cambio, hasta Javik, que le dedicó su mejor mueca de desprecio; claro que en el proteano eso parecía ser una constante y no había que tenérselo muy en cuenta.

Con la audiencia dividida entre sus gritos de ánimo, el combate siguió su curso. Sanderson podía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo porque aguantó muy bien la brutalidad del proteano, aunque fuese este quien se llevase la victoria. Éste lo celebró con otra de sus muecas, esa que los acusaba a todos de ser unos palurdos primitivos, marchándose antes de que Vega pudiese repetir con él lo de alzar el brazo en señal de victoria.

 

Hubo otras tres peleas más, todas sin grandes incidentes, a excepción de un momento en el que Tali saltó al centro del cuadrilátero exigiendo que se la dejase participar. Tirando de su brazo, una colorada Traynor intentaba devolverla de nuevo a la multitud, escondiendo como pudo su cara de todas las miradas burlonas que contemplaban el espectáculo. Vega, usando una diplomacia de la que Shepard le había creído incapaz, le juró a la quariana que él no tenía ningún problema con que participase, a lo que alguien aludió:

\- ¿Y qué pasa si se le rompe el traje?

\- Mi traje está perfectamente cual… quaf… bien para el combate.- replicó Tali a su vez, ofendida. A pesar del casco y lo poco que se veía a través de él, uno podía imaginarse su gesto de enfado sólo por el tono de voz.- ¡Ni siquiera los Recolectores fueron capaces de hacerme un rasguño!

\- No es eso…- murmuró Traynor, clamando a voz en grito su deseo de desaparecer de ese lugar en ese mismo momento.

\- _Sparks_ , ¿estás borracha?- se sorprendió James en mitad de una carcajada. Tali hizo el amago de responder con dignidad a esa acusación pero un traspié tiró al traste su falso intento de sobriedad.- Pero, ¿cómo es posible?- volvió a preguntar el teniente, cada vez más asombrado y con una sonrisa más ancha.

Y Tali, que parecía haber olvidado la razón por la que había empezado todo aquello, procedió a explicarles las inestimables maravillas de los puertos de inducción de emergencia.

Antes de que aquello llegase a un nivel mayor de desconcierto y jolgorio, Liara salió al rescate del poco orgullo que le quedaba en ese instante a la quariana y, junto con Traynor, la arrastraron hacia el ascensor.

 

Quitando eso, todo marchó bien. No hubo heridas que Chakwas no pudiese limpiar allí mismo ni nada que lamentar al día siguiente. Cuando Shepard creyó que aquello llegaba a su fin, y consciente de una ausencia que había sentido hormigueándole en el estómago desde el principio, se dirigía hacia el ascensor cuando oyó que Vega gritaba:

\- ¿A dónde vas, Comandante?- Shepard se volvió, adelantándose a las intenciones de James con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, confirmando sus sospechas al ver su sonrisa más deslumbrante.- No pensarás irte sin participar, ¿no?

Estuvo a punto de dar su negativa cuando reparó en todas las miradas que apuntaban hacia ella. Aunque volvió la incomodidad frente a su posición y su rango, era también consciente de las expectativas y curiosidad de su tripulación. La tentativa de James los contrariaba pero no podían evitar mostrar su deseo de verla participar. Vio ojos bien abiertos, sonrisas que no se aventuraban del todo a mostrarse pero que estaban ahí. Fue más consciente que nunca del respeto y la admiración que sentían hacia ella, algo que la conmovió de una forma inimaginable. Se encontró a gusto en esa situación; no tantos en ese cariño sordo sino en la relación que tenía con todos ellos: evidente, palpable, cercana. Como una igual a la que inevitablemente también se la reconocía por su rango.

\- Saca una placa, James.- fue su respuesta al final, mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y se adentraba de nuevo en la multitud. El grito de júbilo que siguió a sus palabras la sorprendió más que nada, arrancándole otra sonrisa.

A su llegada al ring Vega la recibió con un fuerte golpe en el hombro, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo su participación. A su lado, Kaidan también manifestó su respeto con una sonrisa divertida, mientras que en el otro extremo Chakwas alzaba una copa imaginaria, a su salud.

Acercándose a la caja con las placas, James empezó a removerlas con su mejor cara de intriga mientras preguntaba a la audiencia quién sería el afortunado que tendría el placer de hacer lo que ni el Segador de Rannoch había conseguido.

Shepard sintió de inmediato el cambio que se produjo entre sus soldados, especialmente entre aquellos cuyas placas todavía estaban en la caja. En sus rostros se reflejó el nerviosismo y la incomodidad frente a los que se le podía venir encima. Shepard casi podía leer sus pensamientos sólo con mirarles a la cara: había sido divertido picar a la Comandante para que saliera a pelear como una más pero ahora nadie estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara. En realidad era bastante comprensible. Ella no iniciaría una pelea contra Anderson por mucho que entre ambos se prometieran que ahí no importaba el rango. James podía haber citado a Alenko como ejemplo sobre la igualdad de condiciones, pero Shepard estaba segurísima de que el mayor no había dejado su placa en la caja.

Consciente de que fuera lo que fuera lo que había buscado James lo había conseguido en el mismo momento en que ella aceptó, se adelantó para evitar el bochorno a todos cuando vio que este ya tenía una placa en la mano y la miraba entre sorprendido y burlón:

\- ¿Moreau?- anunció al final, mirando a su alrededor.

Se abrió un rápido pasillo entre el ring y Joker, quien se palmeaba el pecho con rapidez, la frustración pintada en sus facciones. A los pocos segundos se volvió hacia el resto y preguntó:

\- Muy bien, ¿quién ha sido el gracioso?

La Normandía vibró notablemente al mismo tiempo que dichas palabras escapaban de sus labios, lo que le dio un efecto impresionante. Shepard sabía que la _unidad móvil_ de EDI seguía en la cabina pero no dudó ni por un instante de que, en su omnipresencia dentro de la nave, aquella fue manera que encontró la IA para manifestar también su disgusto.

Para sorpresa de todos –y seguramente más para quien fuera el bromista- Joker no dudó ni por un segundo en entrar en el cuadrilátero, presumiendo más que nunca de cojera. Arrancó sus placas de las manos del teniente y se las puso al cuello con todo su orgullo, volviéndose después hacia la Comandante.

\- Shepard.- pronunció con su mejor tono de cordialidad.

\- Joker.- respondió ella en una perfecta imitación de su voz y rostro.

Fue ella la que se echó a reír primero, seguida inmediatamente por el piloto y el resto de la tripulación. No dudó ni un instante en acercarse a Joker y estrecharle la mano como se merecía, todavía riendo.

\- Te habría dado una paliza.- aseguró él.

\- Lo sé.

Con unos últimos golpes amistosos en su hombro, el piloto comenzó a alejarse. Volviéndose hacia el resto de la tripulación, Shepard anunció el fin de aquella velada, aprovechando una vez para insistir en que no quería a nadie haciéndose el remolón al día siguiente. Por una noche estaba bien pero no podían olvidar todo lo que tenían por delante, algo para lo que los necesitaba al cien por cien. Con un último “sí, Comandante” la multitud empezó a replegarse frente al ascensor.

Fue entonces, mientras el centro de la cubierta se iba vaciando, cuando Shepard vio a Garrus. Al instante, la ausencia que hormigueaba hasta entonces en su estómago se disparó, extasiada, impulsando la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

James también parecía haberlo visto y estaba dirigiéndose hacia él, preguntándole dónde se había metido. El turiano ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de defenderse; antes de abrir la boca el teniente ya había pronunciado la palabra mágica: _calibraciones_. Garrus tampoco lo desmintió, y con un aire de autosuficiencia señaló a los pocos que aún se agolpaban frente al ascensor y comentó algo sobre que a los turianos no les gustaba la cena fría.

\- Oh, mierda.- soltó James al comprender exactamente a qué se refería Garrus, volviéndose hacia la multitud con un brusco gesto de espanto y hambre.- ¡Esperad!

Mucho antes de que Vega llegara a pelearse por un sitio en la cola frente al ascensor Garrus miraba ya hacia Shepard, con su mejor expresión de astucia y ese toque que sólo le había visto cuando estaban a solas, como una caricia en la distancia.

\- Sé que esto es cosa tuya.- lo acusó ella antes de plantarse frente a él, haciendo círculos con un dedo que señalaba el lugar donde antes habían montado la pelea. Una sonrisa en su rostro bailaba entre el reproche y la picardía, sin poder controlarlo, pese a su tono reprobador.

Si el turiano hubiese tenido cejas estaba segura de que las habría alzado en ese momento, fingiendo no entender de qué le hablaba. En su lugar, adoptó el equivalente turiano a dicha reacción, una tan común y tan especial para la comandante que había aprendido a reconocerla entre toda su variedad gestual.

\- Lo dices como si Vega no fuera capaz de idear algo así.- respondió él en un tono que evidenciaba que no tenía razones por las que defenderse.

\- Oh, claro que es muy capaz.- rió Shepard.

Garrus adoptó otra de sus expresiones más conocidas, una divertida, pero sus ojos volvieron a tocarla. No podía evitarlo cuando la oía reír.

\- Aunque sospecho que esta vez tuvo un poco de ayuda.

\- Puede que le comentara algo de los métodos turianos para liberar tensión…

\- ¿Todos?- inquirió ella.

\- ¿Todos? Oh, no.- respondió rápidamente al adivinar a qué se refería, respondiendo a su sonrisa pícara.- O eso espero.

Shepard rió de nuevo al notar su repentino tono de horror, como si intentase recordar cuántos detalles le había dado a Vega sobre el tema. De todas formas, dudaba mucho de que James estuviese interesado en esa parte, o al menos no con él, aunque ambos estaban de acuerdo en que seguramente habría tomado muy buena nota de eso también.

Todavía sonriendo, dio un paso hasta quedar más próxima a él, no dudando ni un segundo en alzarse sobre las puntas de sus pies y quedarse a escasos centímetros de él, su boca tan cerca que se le hizo casi imposible mantenerse así.

\- Sobre esos otros métodos…- susurró, al tiempo que sus brazos se deslizaban por sus hombros y enlazaba los dedos tras su cuello.

Los brazos de Garrus respondieron rápido, apretándose en su espalda y atrayéndola más hacia sí.

\- Siento que te quedaras sin pelear.- se mofó, acercándose un poco más.

\- No es verdad.- sonrió ella, antes de alzarse un poco más y besarlo.

**~Fin~**


End file.
